


One Love

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Heartbeat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Comfort, He's good though, Injured Iwaizumi Hajime, Love, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Nurse Oikawa Tooru, Police Officer Iwaizumi Hajime, Worried Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Iwaizumi gets injured while on duty and Oikawa is the last to know.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Heartbeat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Iwaoi side for an AU I created where Bokuto is a terminally ill hospital patient and Akaashi is his doctor. This is happier than the main story, which probably won't be written, but I was inspired so... enjoy!

Iwaizumi sat in his room, gaze on the doorway as he waited. After the commotion had died down he was left alone and he knew it wouldn’t be long before his husband stormed in ready to rip him a new one. He didn’t want to say it was a common occurrence he ended up in the hospital but in being a police officer it did happen more often than his husband would have liked.

“Iwaizumi,” Suga said, appearing in the doorway. Iwaizumi looked at him as he messed with his wedding band.

“Hey, Suga,” he greeted with a small smile. The other man raised an eyebrow at him, arms crossing in a way that made Iwaizumi nervous. He supposed that was one of the things his partner Daichi saw in the hospital HR.

“I decided it would be best for me to come check on you,” he said. “The hospital is buzzing with news of your little run in and that injury of yours.” Iwaizumi glanced at his arm and the gauze wrapped around it before looking back up.

“It’s barely anything,” he said.

“Eleven stitches isn’t barely anything,” Suga replied with a serious look. “And you better believe Oikawa isn’t going to brush it off as nothing.” Iwaizumi nodded, already knowing Suga was right. “Does he know you’re here?”

“No, but I’m betting it’ll be very soon.” Suga shook his head, letting out a lengthy sigh.

“I swear if he comes back in a bad mood I will personally come after you.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he said and Suga nodded firmly.

“Good.” Suga turned on his heel, walking away and leaving Iwaizumi alone again. He desperately hoped Oikawa wouldn’t be in a horrible mood.

* * *

Oikawa tapped his pen against the paper, twisting his mouth in thought. He still had a few things to do but if he managed he’d be able to get off at a decent time which is something he hadn’t been able to do for quite awhile.

There was movement off to the side and he looked up, gaze finding two female nurses whispering between each other, their eyes flickering to him. He paused when he noticed the look in their eyes, heart picking up in his chest. He recognized a look like that. It was one pointed at whoever was a part of the latest hospital rumor or drama.

“Hello, Oikawa,” a familiar voice said, stopping next to him. He looked over, gaze landing on Kageyama as the younger male scribbled information down onto a piece of paper.

“Tobio-chan, how are you?” Blue eyes met his and Kageyama frowned.

“Busy, but aren’t you supposed to be checking up on Iwaizumi-san?” Oikawa blinked in surprise but Kageyama turned his attention back to his work.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama’s brow furrowed as he filled out the form, shaking the pen in an effort to get it to work again.

“The shoot out at that small bank,” Kageyama answered simply. Oikawa’s heart stuttered in his chest at the new information.

“Iwa was injured?” He nearly whispered. Kageyama shrugged, too focused on what he was doing to notice.

“Gunshot wound. Hinata said he was bleeding but conscious.” Oikawa set the pen and paper still in his hands down and pulled out his phone, looking through his notifications.

“Not a single fucking text,” Oikawa growled, whirling around and stalking away. “What room number?” He asked a little harsher than he probably should’ve to his fellow nurses. The second the number spilled from one of them he was gone, anger boiling hot over the fear that settled in his gut.

He made it to the room surprisingly fast, slamming the already open door even wider to the point it bounced back. Iwaizumi jumped from his seat on the hospital bed, gaze locking on Oikawa as he shut the door with a bang.

“Tooru-”

“You didn’t even fucking text me!” Oikawa shouted. “I didn’t even get a call! Why?!” Iwaizumi shifted to fully face him and Oikawa struggled to keep his focus on Iwaizumi’s face, gaze moving to his arm that was wrapped in a white bandage.

“Because I’m  _ fine _ ,” Iwaizumi said matter of factly. “If I wasn’t okay then you would know. There’s no reason for you to get so wrapped up in me when there are other people who need you.” Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he let out a shaky sigh.

“ _ Hajime _ , in the entire history of my life there has not been a single person who has been more important to me than you.” He opened his eyes, gaze sharp as his hand fell to his side. “You could have texted me and let me know you were hurt but okay. Instead I get looks until someone finally drops the news that, oh right, your husband has been fucking shot!” Iwaizumi stood but Oikawa held out a hand to stop him. “I’m a nurse. I’m always worried about you and that will never change.”

“I know,” Iwaizumi said. “But I’m okay.” They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Oikawa finally spoke.

“But I’m not,” he said, arms coming to hold himself. “You were in pain and I didn’t know. I’m supposed to help people, Hajime. That’s my job.”

“We both know you aren’t allowed to do anything,” Iwaizumi stated, stepping forwards. “I’ve felt worse so I promise it wasn’t that bad.” Iwaizumi rested a hand on Oikawa’s cheek and he leaned into the comforting touch, eyes meeting Iwaizumi’s.

“I worry about you,” Oikawa reminded.

“That’s understandable.” Iwaizumi pressed his forehead to Oikawa’s. “I worry about you too.” Oikawa tilted his head to the side, lips pressing against his husbands before he moved into Iwaizumi, burying his face in his neck as Iwaizumi wrapped him in a hug.

“Please tell me when something happens; even if it’s as small as a papercut.” Iwaizumi chuckled softly and Oikawa whined. “I’m serious, Iwa-chan. You worry me a lot and I want to know.”

“Fine,” Iwaizumi murmured. “I’ll let you know.”

* * *

Oikawa approached the nurses station, glancing around to find that, surprisingly, the only other person there was Akaashi. He slid up to the counter, resting his elbows on it as he looked at Akaashi from where he was seated on the other side.

“My husband seems to be on a mission to scare the crap out of me,” Oikawa said, gaining the others attention.

“Let me guess, he didn’t tell you he was hurt again.” Oikawa pouted, letting his elbows slide so his arms were hanging off the end and his forehead was rested against the counter.

“He doesn’t care!” Oikawa whined. “He’ll end up dead in no time and I’ll be left a lonely widower who will never be able to move on because I’ve loved him since we were  _ actual _ children.” Oikawa let his head fall to the side, blowing his fringe out of his eyes as Akaashi stared at him, looking the farthest from interested. “Akaashi, I’m gonna end up a lonely hermit!” He cried. “I’ll be one of those stories you see on TV!”

“Seriously?” Akaashi asked, though it seemed more as if he was questioning Oikawa’s dramatics than the actual statement itself.

“Man found dead in home by a family member,” Oikawa said, reciting what was sure to be the headline on the news stating to the world that he had died.

“Oikawa, I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine,” Akaashi replied. “I’m literally in love with a terminally ill patient of mine and  _ you’re _ worried about Iwaizumi Hajime dying.” Oikawa paused in his pouting to prop himself back up, head tilting to the side in thought.

“I suppose you’re right.” He rested his chin in his hand as Akaashi sighed.

“Your husband is fully capable of keeping himself safe. From what I’ve heard it was just a graze and the last time he came in it was for something even smaller.” Oikawa smiled, leaning forwards as far as he could against the counter.

“Thank you, Akaashi.” The surgeon in question nodded, turning back down to his stack of files.

“If you’re still that hung up on it just stay with him.” Oikawa pushed off the counter, turning to walk away.

“I get off at a decent time today and he can leave so we’ll go home together.” Akaashi hummed and Oikawa stopped, glancing back at him. “Akaashi, take care.” Akaashi looked up, blinking in surprise.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa smiled, though it was a gentle one that seemed to take Akaashi back even more.

“Make the most of the time you have with him,” he said. “You may be his doctor and that type of relationship may not be allowed because of hospital policy but when you two look at each other it makes me want to leave work and spend the day with Iwa because I know I’m lucky enough to have that freely and without doubt.” Oikawa shrugged, squeezing his hand into a fist so he could feel the familiar pressure of his wedding band. “He may be trapped in this building but that doesn’t mean you can’t relax and cherish the moments you do have. Let yourself go at least a little. For him and for you.”

“I- Thank you…” Akaashi murmured just loud enough to hear. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, for those who might want to know, Oikawa is a nurse, Iwaizumi is a police officer, Daichi is Iwaizumi's partner, Suga is the human resource manager at the hospital, Kageyama is a neurosurgeon, Hinata is a medical admissions clerk, Akaashi is a cardiovascular surgeon and finally, Bokuto is a heart failure patient on his last few months of life.


End file.
